Hair Wave
Wave Hair is a Quirk that is used by Nami Hea. Information Wave Hair is classified as an Emitter Quirk. Through the tips of each strand of her hair, she senses the water in her surroundings, then by activating her Quirk on that water, the water will telekinetically move the same as Nami's hair does. Usage Limitations * Overuse will cause her hair to fall out. * The more tainted water is, the more difficult it is to establish a connection with her hair and move it. * The more matter and the thicker the matter that is between the tips of her hair and the water she's trying to establish a connection to her hair with the more difficult it is and the more difficult it is to move it. * It takes Nami about one second to establish a connection to water with her hair, however she can cancel the connection instantly. * The distance water moves with her hair is scaled up or down with the scale of water she's controlling, meaning she can't easily move the water in a cup a long distance, and she can't easily move the water in a pool a short distance. * Wave Hair only actually affects the hair growing on the back half of her head, the hair on the front half being just normal hair. * Wave Hair is an extremely weak Quirk while the user's hair is short. * Ironically, her Quirk malfunctions when her hair is wet, her not even being able to properly sense water in her vicinity. * Wave Hair will deactivate if Nami is knocked unconscious. * Wave Hair only causes connected water to move the same as Nami's hair does relative to her head, meaning it doesn't follow her as she walks, jumps, or falls. Techniques Water Connection: Nami establishes a connection to a group of water with her hair. Water Radar: By paying attention to her hair tip's water sensing and focusing her senses on what is the usual profile of the amount, distribution, and shape of a human body through her senses, she can effortlessly know and track the locations of anyone within 150 feet, as well as differentiate between illusions or duplicates and actual people. Water Whip: Nami uses Water Connection and then whips her hair in a direction that'll cause the connected water to splash into her target. Water Arm: Nami bunches up all the tips of her hair into her hand and then uses Water Connection on a body of water, making it easy for her to move the water as easily as moving her hand. Split End: Nami bunches up all her hair into each hand and then uses Water Connection on a body of water, allowing her to split the body of water into two different parts. Water Punch: Nami uses Water Arm and punches in a direction that'll cause the Water Arm to smash into her target. Water Block: Nami uses Water Arm and moves her hair in a direction that'll cause the water to defend an incoming danger. Water Throw: Nami uses Water Whip or Water Arm to launch water in a chosen direction and then cancels her connection to it. Water Catch: After using Water Throw, Nami re-establishes her hair's connection to it, causing it to freeze in place and setting a new base position. Dehydrate: Nami uses Water Connection on the moisture in the air and then whips it away, instantly dehydrating an area. Dry Cleaning: Nami uses Water Connection on the water covering someone's body and clothes, and then whips it away or neatly moves it away with Water Arm. This allows Nami to instantly dry off her target. Super Move Water Shock: Nami attempts to use Water Connection on the water in her target's body. Attempting to establish a connection with the water in her target's body to her hair causes the opponent's body to receive a shock before failing, which results in a bunch of Nami's hair falling out in response. This technique is useful for messing up an opponent's movement and/or concentration. Water Barrage: After using Split End, Nami throws a relentless barrage of Water Punches with both Water Arms at her opponent. This can quickly exhaust her and cause overuse. Condensed Water Arm: Nami uses Water Connection on a body of water and then bunches up all the tips of her hair into her hand, causing the water to condense the same way her hair did, resulting in the water being about 45% denser than before, however it will explode uncontrollably if she doesn't unbunch her hair and thus uncondense the water before canceling her Water Connection with it. This technique can quickly cause overuse. Compatibility Good * Good compatibility against Water Quirks due to her being able to manipulate the element they use. Bad * Very bad compatibility against Wind Quirks due to them being able to blow her hair, making it hard for her to move her hair how she wants. * Bad compatibility against Sticky Quirks due to them either making it hard to move her hair properly. Trivia Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Quirks Category:Black Rabbit Universe